To Catch a Thief
by Dancing a Black Waltz
Summary: Neal Caffrey is a charming 18 year-old con artist. Up until the death of his girlfriend, Kate Moreau, everything had gone perfect for him. Now, he's staying at Special Agent Peter Burke's house, only temporarily, of course.


**~Disclaimer-** I don't own White Collar~

* * *

"Kate, wait!" Neal ran after his brunette girlfriend as she ran down the stairs.

"Kate please! I can explain" Neal called, ignoring the looks from the other tenants as they opened their doors to see what the commotion on the stairs was.

"Neal. I'm tired of hearing your excuses. You said we were done with this" Kate finally responded to her boyfriend. They had reached the garage and Kate unlocked the car.

"Kate, I know what I said, but let me explain. I-" Neal was cut off as Kate slammed the car door in his face.

"Kate, you know that the feds are still outside" Neal pleaded.

Kate didn't respond and peeled out of the garage. Neal chased after her, not noticing the car that quickly followed her car. He was still running, although he knew it was futile. Neal stopped, bending over with his hands on his knees and panting. There was a screeching sound of brakes as a car slammed to a halt next to the young conman. Two FBI agents leapt out, one running towards Kate's car and the other towards Neal.

"Hold him," the male agent ordered as he sprinted towards Kate's car.

Neal struggled immediately, watching as Kate's car sped up. He felt as though everything was happening in slow motion as the car hit a concrete barrier and flipped, almost immediately catching fire. Neal resumed his struggling, fighting even harder as the car slid to a stop.

"Kate! Kate! KATE!" he screamed. There was a loud explosion and Neal sank to the ground, in shock. He could see that there was no chance of rescuing Kate now as the flames licked the car. All he could picture was Kate inside, struggling to free herself as the heat increased. Neal could hear someone sobbing and after a few minutes he realized it was himself.

"What…do with him…put…in…" Neal caught fragments of conversation floating around him as he knelt on the pavement. Someone was lifting him up, and suddenly Neal felt sick. There were ashes floating around him, Kate's ashes. They floated down in a soft grey mist and clung to his clothes and his hair and his artist's fingers. Without warning, he leaned forward and vomited.

"Easy, easy" Neal slowly became aware of someone holding him and rubbing his back. He slowly ran his hand across his mouth, tasting the bitter aftertaste of vomit in his mouth. He gagged weakly and a paper bag was thrust in front of his face.

Neal lifted his face and saw an FBI agent crouched in front of him.

"You okay?" she asked kindly. Neal nodded shakily, realizing he was sitting in a car.

"Boss, he says he's good" she stood up and called to someone else. Another FBI agent came around the car and crouched in front of Neal.

"I'm…uh…sorry about Kate Moreau," he said awkwardly. Neal looked at him numbly, not registering Peter's words.

"You'll be processed in the morning, but for now you'll stay at my house."

Neal swung his legs into the car as Peter closed the door.

The young con was silent the entire way to the agent's house. Peter kept glancing in the rearview mirror just to check that Neal was still alive and still back there. He didn't trust that Neal wouldn't have some way to escape or some sort of suicide pill. But by the time they got to the Burkes' house, Neal hadn't even budged. He was still slumped against the seat and made no effort to get out when Peter opened the door.

"Caffrey, come on. Out" Peter held the door open, but when Neal didn't move, he reached in and pulled the conman out. Neal sagged against him and Peter felt a tinge of concern for the con artist as he carried him into the house.

"Hon, how was…what's this?" El came to greet Peter and stopped as she saw Neal.

"This is Neal Caffrey."

* * *

**~Author's Note-** I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. I will also work on my other stories. In the meantime please feel free to review!~


End file.
